Chained to the Rhythm (BoatMix)
"Chained to the Rhythm (BoatMix)" è una versione alternativa del singolo di Katy Perry "Chained to the Rhythm ". Mentre la canzone originale vede la collaborazione di Skip Marley , in questa Katy Perry collabora con Lil Yachty . La copertina rimane la stessa, ad eccezione del fatto che lo sfondo è formato dai capelli rossi del rapper. Nei testi , Lil Yatchy si discosta dal messaggio originale della canzone,e va verso un messaggio più "esplicito" e sembra parlare di una festa. Canta nel secondo verso e nel ponte. Nei versi del ponte fa un'allusione al fatto che lui non fa uso di alcolici e stupefacenti, inoltre canta "Metterò la mano sul tuo culo così loro sapranno che tu stai con me" e termina con "I Love You Katy!" (Ti amo Katy). Questo remix è stato pubblicato il 21 Marzo 2017, e la sua musicalità è diversa da quella del singolo originale. Testo Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aren't you lonely Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Yachty Lil Boat Chained to the beat now Feelin' good, got good vibes I can feel it in my feet now Take a shot, baby loosen up You're the star of the scene now Went from readin' magazines to bein' on the cover Get up in the groove now Let me see you move now Dance, dance, dance, dance Lil Boat So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Yachty Take a shot, don't think about the hangover You can get drunk, 'cause baby I'ma stay sober Gon' hit the floor, let me see you move You worked all week and studied hard in school So let's have fun tonight (let's have fun) You can take your hair up out the bun tonight Fool with me, let me see you get pretty for the city Put my hand on your ass so they know that you're with me I'm talkin' super sadity You with me, you with me, you with me, you with me, you with me I love you, Katy! Lil Boat! Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm Oh we're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up It goes on, and on, and on It goes It goes on, and on, and on Turn it up It goes on, and on, and on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on On, and on, and on, it goes 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm Testo Categoria:Remix Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Collaborazioni